


a torch in search of a flame (to be good, get better)

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Ro takes her duties as Security Chief on DS9 (after the shows end) very seriously, sometimes too seriously, and after her complaints Starfleet sends Tasha to offer what help she can.





	a torch in search of a flame (to be good, get better)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the books where Ro becomes the security chief on DS9 and joined the Bajoran militia to become a Lieutenant and obviously Tasha doesn't die

Ro wasn’t certain she’d ever like the promenade; it was too open and more than that: too Cardassian. Of course that was why Starfleet was sending one of their top Security Officers after she’d filed the complaint about it with Kira. The station still stood as a joint effort between Bajor and Starfleet, an object floating in space between two worlds that was taken back from Cardassian oppression.

 

Ro sometimes felt like it was an extension of herself in moments that she allowed herself to feel open. Guinan would have been proud she was trying to do that more. Guinan had also bemusedly sent her the message telling her to enjoy her time with Tasha Yar, the Security Officer who was visiting. Tasha had been on the Enterprise before either Guinan or Ro had met her and gotten to return to duty after Ro had left to join the Maquis. All she’d heard about Tasha were stories.

 

 A group of people walked off from a shuttle docking and Ro rested a hand on the phaser at her side, eying every one of them carefully but seeing no danger. Behind them a few moments later stepped a woman in a yellow Starfleet uniform and Ro was relieved to see it was Tasha. She looked much the same as she had in the picture Ro had seen of her in both Deanna’s and Data’s rooms, with short blonde hair and sharp eyes that trailed over the station before she continued walking.

 

Ro turned toward the stairs to meet her at the intersection before Tasha got lost or anything.

 

“Lieutenant Yar.” She called out and Tasha stopped and turned. She noticed her relaxing slight at the sight of Ro and was willing to bet that Tasha had heard stories about her as well from the Enterprise crew. The guilt at walking away from them still ate at her sometimes despite that she knew it was the right thing to do.

 

“Lieutenant Ro.” Tasha intoned, tilting her head a little and smiling. It was a soft smile, warm and welcoming and everything Ro didn’t feel she was at all but tried to imitate regardless. Her smile felt brittle still.

 

“Welcome to Deep Space Nine.” Ro held out her hand and Tasha took it with a firm grip. “Thank you for coming.”

 

Tasha raised an eyebrow, “I thought this wasn’t your idea.”

 

Ro paused at that, pulling her hand away to clasp her hands behind her back a trait she’d picked up from Ezri in the past few months. “I wasn’t thrilled to hear that Starfleet was sending someone but I’ve heard about you.”

 

“Guinan said you wouldn’t like this.” Tasha was grinning at her, widely and unabashedly amused.

 

“She mentioned me then.” Ro sighed, worrying about how she was being presented.

 

“Only good things.” Tasha said and her tone was teasing. “You’re right about this station though,” Tasha continued and her tone sobered up immediately, “It’s too open.”

 

“It was meant to have the Cardassian’s watching Bajorans do work from above.” Ro couldn’t keep the anger out of her voice entirely. “If you do have any suggestions I’m all ears.”

 

“I’ll put my things away and then we can take a walk.” Tasha replied and hefted her shoulder a little that the strap from her bag rested on.

 

“I’ll take you to your quarters then.”

 

~~

 

They stopped by Kira’s office, nee Sisko’s office though Ro hadn’t met the man, for Tasha to shake her hand as well in introduction before heading back to the promenade.

 

Tasha took in every detail with silence, her gaze didn’t linger too long on everything just mentally calculating it and the security risks it posed before they continued on.

 

“How is the Captain?” Ro asked, nearly biting her tongue. Jean Luc had been a kind man to her with far too much faith. She’d been reminded of her father.

 

“He sends his hellos, so do Deanna and Riker. Guinan asked me to bring you something but it’s back at my quarters.” Tasha glanced over at her. “Deanna says you could send more than one comm message every few weeks.”

 

Ro huffed a little, “I hardly have time, something always seems to be attacking this station. Between that and Quark there’s little downtime to be had. I haven’t even seen Bajor that much.”

 

“I’ve heard about Quark.” Tasha’s lips quirked upwards, “He sounds like trouble.”

 

“He is.” Ro deadpanned. “But he’s the least of my worries.”

 

Tasha hummed in response and then pointed down to a corner, “There’s a possible blindspot there, easy for back hand dealings.”

 

Ro squinted at where she was pointing and frowned, “Or explosives.”

 

“That happens a lot?”

 

“There’s a few people from the Gamma Quadrant looking to restart the Dominion War. This station is the first place to hit.”

 

“What’s the screening process?” Tasha asked and Ro pulled Tasha in to her office to explain all the security policies.

 

By the time she was done Tasha was shaking her head, “I’m not sure if there’s anything I can do.”

 

“What?” Ro didn’t bother to keep the bite out of her voice.

 

“You’ve got it all covered.” Tasha assured her, holding up one hand in placation. “I’m sure Worf would tell you that as well.”

 

“It’s not enough.” Ro insisted, trying to push in to words how everything felt too exposed.

 

“Hey,” Tasha rested a hand on her wrist, “You’ve done all you can.”

 

Ro would rather Tasha told her the station was at risk and then felt foolish for almost wishing such a thing.

 

“The space is too open,” Ro said, “You even mentioned that.”

 

“But you’ve got officers stationed all over it, I noticed that too.” Tasha frowned, “When was the last time you slept?”

 

Her fingers were still wrapped around Ro’s wrist which itself was too exposed given that she wasn’t wearing the jacket. Her pulse jerked at the feeling and she pulled away from Tasha, wrenching her wrist from her grasp. “I don’t think this is what you were sent for Lieutenant Yar.”

 

Tasha raised an eyebrow at her, “You didn’t even want me here.” She reminded Ro again. Tasha leaned back, crossing her arms and appraising Ro. “Come on. I might as well give you what Guinan sent along.” She turned to walk out of Ro’s office and despite having only walked down the halls once before unerringly was able to find her way around. Ro followed mostly out of curiosity than anything else.

 

Tasha’s door slid shut behind her as they entered and Tasha reached in to her bag to pull out what look liked coloured paper and crayons.

 

Ro stared at it and sighed. “Guinan.” She muttered.

 

Tasha was grinning at her again. “Guinan.” She agreed and pushed the papers in to Ro’s arms.

 

“You weren’t sent her to look at the security were you?” Ro drawled, staring at the papers in her hand.

 

Tasha had the grace to look a little guilty, “Starfleet just wanted it noted they sent someone.”

 

“And you?”

 

Tasha was quiet for a moment before she sighed, her shoulders falling. “Deanna recommended I take some time off the Enterprise.” She looked up at Ro and smiled wryly, “You’re not the only Security Chief not sleeping.”

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Ro asked bluntly, taking a close look at Tasha with the knowledge at hand and noticing the slight tremor in her hand when Tasha raised it to run her fingers through her hair.

 

“I’m guessing they told you how I almost died.” Tasha said, not quite meeting Ro’s gaze which already seemed strange to Ro and she missed it.

 

“I’ve heard of it.” She’d even heard of it before she boarded the Enterprise; Tasha had almost died Vagra II and been put in a medical coma which she hadn’t even awoken from for an entire year. After that she’d spent her time recovering on Earth.

 

“We had to break the Quarantine on the planet. Another shuttle crashed there, civilians.” Tasha’s voice was clipped, colder than the warm being Ro had thought of her initially.

 

“Did you rescue them?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“But now you’re caught in memories.” Ro guessed and Tasha finally met her eyes again.

 

“Is the station too open for you or is it because you can see from where the Cardassian’s stood before?” Tasha asked, as bluntly as she had before.

 

The paper crinkled under Ro’s hands as she tightened her grip. Tasha grimaced and ducked her head.

 

“Sorry,” She said softly.

 

“No,” Ro sighed and forced herself to relax her hold. “You’re right.” How many Bajorans were processed on the station? If they had looked up would she just be another shadowy figure looking down on them from where she stood?

 

She should have talked to Kira about this but didn’t want to expose the cracks in herself, Kira needed her to be in full form. Except Kira had put in the call to Starfleet so either so or Ezri must have noticed anyway.

 

“You mentioned that you didn’t get to see Bajor very often.” Tasha said and there was a small smile on her face now, hesitant.

 

“I could put in some time to go.” Ro admitted, she saw the slight hope in Tasha’s eyes. “I could use a companion there.”

 

Tasha’s smile grew and this time when Ro echoed it she didn’t feel it was fake at all.


End file.
